mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi, 'better known as '''Scorpion, '''is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat I. Backstory Scorpion was introduced in the first ever ''Mortal Kombat ''game. He is the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, and a revenant created by Quan Chi. His family was killed by Quan Chi, though he thought it was Bi-Han, and killed him. Scorpion was later brought from his timeline to fight for Kronika, meeting a future, human form of him. After D'Vorah killed the human form of him, he realized helping Kronika would do him no good, and helped Raiden, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, and others to defeat Kronika. Now, he leads the Shirai Ryu, training them to fight Onaga and his army. He gains the power of a real scorpion, gaining the tail and pincers of one. Powers and Abilities Scorpion relies on his weapons, being a pair of katana swords, and a kunai spear. He also uses hellfire to his advantage, and now uses his new scorpion power as a fighting advantage. '''Special Moves Moves in all variations: * Spear: '''Scorpion throws his spear at his opponent, piercing their chest. He then yells "GET OVER HERE!" and yanks his opponent towards him. He then puts them behind him and slices them with his katana. ** The amplified version is called '''Hell Spear, '''where he does the first part the same, but instead of him slicing them with a katana, he elbows the opponent in the face, stunning them. This can also trigger a krushing blow. * '''Hell Port: '''Scorpion teleports behind the opponent and stabs them in the mid section with his kunai. ** The amplified version is called '''Fire Port, '''where he does the same thing, except after stabbing the opponent with a kunai, he slices them away with his katana. Add-on moves: * '''Hell Flame: '''Launches a fireball at the opponent. The is also the option to do thing move '''far and close ranged ** The amplified version is called Triple Flame, 'so when he throws the ball of flames, it burns the opponent three times. * '''Demon Breath: '''He breathes fire onto the opponent. ** The amplified version is called '''Demon Vapor, '''and burns the opponent longer, taking two steps at them. * '''Demon Dash: '''Scorpion burns his skin off, rushes at the opponents in a blaze of fire, grabs them and burns them ** The amplified version is called '''Demon Rush, '''and burns the opponent a little longer. * '''Death Spin: '''Scorpion throws his spear around like a whip, hitting them opponent four times. ** The amplified version is called '''Death Twirl, '''and hits the opponent two more times. * '(Air) Sin Blade: '''Scorpion jumps in the air, grabs his opponent, slams them to the ground and stabs them with his katana. This can trigger a krushing blow. ** The amplified version is called '''Sin Sword, '''and burns them before stabbing them. * '''Burning Spear: '''Scorpion ignites his spear, adding additional damage to all spear attacks, including '''Spear '''and '''Death Spin. ** The amplified version is called Flaming Spear, '''and when he ignites the spear, a flaming aura forms around Scorpion, burning them opponent if close by. * '''Misery Blade: '''Scorpion begins to draw his katana. You can follow up with with several attacks. ** '''Cancel: '''Scorpion cancels the '''Misery Blade '''moves. ** '''Hate Strike: '''Scorpion lifts his katana and stabs down at the opponent. *** The amplified version is called '''Hate Slice, '''it takes longer but causes more damage. ** '''Tsuka Poke: '''Scorpion jabs the opponent in the gut with the end of his sword. ** '''Hamon Sweep: '''Scorpion slices the opponent's legs, causing them to trip. *** The amplified version is called '''Hamon Strike, '''and rather does the '''Hate Strike '''move to trip the opponent. * '''Tail Grab: '''Scorpion uses his scorpion's tail to grab his opponent and stab them 5 times. ** The amplified version is called '''Tail Poison, '''where after he stabs them, they get poisoned for 10 seconds. * '''Pincer Snatch: '''Scorpion grabs his opponent with his scorpion's pincers, and squeezes them hard enough to cause damage Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Scorpion grabs you with his tail, slices you three times with his katanas, then kicks you away. * '''Throw(Away): '''Scorpion stabs you with his kunai in the chin, kicks you the other way, and pulls his spear out out you(MK 2011 reference) Fatalities: '''Poison Explosion: Scorpion stabs the oppoent in the chest with his tail, then rips their arms off with his pincers. Finally, he takes his kunai, drives it into the opponent's stomach, guts them, and fills their innards with poison, making their head explode. An Arm, A Leg, and a Head: Scorpion slices off one of the opponent's arms and one of their legs. He then twirls his spear around, cutting off their other leg, then cuts off their head, then cuts their body in half. Emperor Scorpion: Scorpion turns into an emperor scorpion, piercing their heart with the tail. He then rips them in half with his pincers, revealing the heart of the opponent on his tail. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters